


Tea and Good Company

by Lyrakish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jesse is the best at catching falling archers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrakish/pseuds/Lyrakish
Summary: How to catch a falling archer.





	Tea and Good Company

Wakefulness is one of those things that no-one really thinks about, until it’s a struggle to do so. Hanzo could sense he was ‘asleep’ so to speak, but actually waking was like swimming through porridge. As his consciousness fought to find the waking world, he pondered how in the hell he had gotten in so deep. His mind threw random memories at him. He felt like he was in a three ring circus and the crowd were jeering at him for not being able to juggle all of the memories flashing about his mind. Now that wouldn’t do. He was a Shimada, the eldest at that. Hanzo was a master of his own body and soul, he could do this. So he concentrated.

Overwatch. Yes, there was a mission with Overwatch. He remembered sitting in the Helicarrier, preparing. Sitting quietly to meditate, or perhaps he fell asleep like he always did. He only meditated when alone, the rest of the time he was napping. Only Genji knew that, which was worse than the others knowing. What was next? Tracer announcing they had landed, exiting out into pure darkness and biting cold. Hanzo had even wrapped up completely, rather than having his torso exposed on one side. He wished to shoot well, but frostbite was not one of his goals. The jacket he wore was thin, but insulated well, so it shouldn’t have affected his shooting. The team. Yes the team! Who went with? His brother, Tracer of course, and Mercy. Wait there was another wasn’t there? The name and face failed him, now that was worrying. Hanzo was known for his excellent memory, why could he not remember?

While struggling on the name of the other agent he was faced with another memory. The rendezvous point, in a disused house close to the objective. Payload, move the supplies to those that needed it. Easy enough, especially with the people they had. Another flash of memory and he remembered hopping the buildings with his brother. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop and scouting the ground below. All was quiet, why were they ever nervous? The whole town was deserted, eerily so. Hanzo’s memory failed him yet again. His own internal monologue swore colourfully. What was blocking him?

“Hanzo? Hey, can ‘ya hear me?” A voice interrupted his mental anguish. It was coming from his left, loud enough to be close. But there was darkness, and Hanzo couldn’t force his eyes open. “C’mon now, open those big brown peepers for me. I know you’re awake. Can’t fool me with that meditatin’ bullshit. I know you’re sleepin’ when you do that.” The voice was jovial, a light chuckle behind the words. That damn voice, he knew it somewhere. Hanzo was finally aware of his body, and with a pained grunt he shifted towards the voice. Again, he felt the weight of wakefulness sit on his chest, but slowly his eyes opened to the world. 

It was bright, harsh on his eyes. After blinking the light away a few times he was faced with the stark blankness of the medical facility back in Gibraltar. How in the hell had he got back there after being miles away? This was a question for later, as right now there was a figure stood up on his left side, and a glass with a paper straw being offered. It hadn’t occurred to him but his throat was dry, his lips chapped. He took the drink gratefully and hummed gratefully to the stranger offering it. “Gentle now, don’t want it to all come back up again,” chided the male voice. A southern husk to the tone tapped at the back of Hanzo’s mind. He knew that voice.

Turning to look at his apparent carer he was suddenly remembering everything in one flash of realisation. The rooftop he was cantering over exploded with the force of a heavy bomb. Falling. Landing with a thud onto a solid person below. He had been plucked from the jaws of death and, rather than plummeting to his doom, he was cradled in the arms of one very charming cowboy. “McCree?” His own voice sounded alien in the otherwise silent room. Rough with sleep and lack of use, he coughed a little to clear it and tried once more. “W-where am I?”

“G’mornin’! Glad you could join us in the land’o’the livin’. You’re back at home base, it’s been two days since you took a swan dive off a high building, and landed on me like a ton of bricks. Never known you to be so graceless, archer.” Jesse McCree, who else would have those dulcet tones and awful attire. Hanzo smirked a little and leaned back into the plush pillows of his sick bed.  
“I am human, I am permitted to drop like a stone on those that do not bother moving,” he retorted back. The strength was returning to him slowly, if making him more aware of how sore he felt. From his abdomen right to the nape of his neck felt like he had been mowed down by a stampeding bull. A fall like he had endured however, that would explain everything.  
“Well I’ll be, ya must be on the road to recovery with all those sweet nothin’s. Damn, and here I thought I’d finally have the upper hand when we argue.” McCree had sat down next to the bed on a chair already brought forwards. Looking him over, he did look a little worse for wear. His signature hat was missing, the top few buttons of his plaid shirt were open to reveal a sliver of tanned skin and chest hair, and his eyes were weighted with tiredness.  
“We hardly argue, McCree. To argue there must be two equal sides, and I never have to strain myself to best you in wordplay.” Despite the harsh words they were said with a sleepy smile, so their meaning held no weight.  
“Owch, Darlin’. I missed you too,” replied McCree with his flesh hand over his heart in a mock faint. That was something else Hanzo was reminded of.

“I fell on you, quite hard,” he began but grimaced at the memory. His body was beginning to protest louder at his wakeful state. “I didn’t hurt you...did I?”  
“Naw,” McCree waved his worry away with his flesh hand once more. “I had my chest plate on and I fell against a snowdrift. It was damn cold y’know. I ain’t too good with falling archers and cold.” He snuffled and huddled down into a blanket thrown over the back of the chair. “Still get the shivers even now.” But again his words were said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, he was paying Hanzo back.  
“I am glad I had such a soft landing,” his breathing hitched as his back protested. “However I seem to be suffering despite that.” A look of concern washed over McCree and he stood suddenly.  
“I’ll go get Angie, sit tight Darlin’.” And with a gentle squeeze of Hanzo’s shoulder Jesse swept from the room with surprising speed.

Hanzo cuddled back into the pillows more firmly and focused his breathing, meditating the pain away. He didn’t wait long however, he could hear the hurried click of Angela’s shoes on the tiled flooring, and McCree’s spurs following behind.  
For the next half an hour he had Angela fuss, poke, test, and treat his battered body. A few broken ribs (the rest bruised), a charming concussion, and a torn ligament in his right shoulder (he had tried to grab onto the roof as he fell) for his troubles. All were mostly healed due to the ‘wonders of modern medicine’, but Angela couldn’t hurry along the bruising and residual pain. With a shot of painkillers, another pillow piled behind his sore back, and a gentle kiss on his forehead he was left to rest up. Her keels clicked away, and Hanzo was left alone. When had McCree left? Perhaps to have some alone time, according to Angela he had stayed with the sleeping Hanzo since he got back. “He was so worried,” he recalled her saying as she treated the bruising. “Fussing over you worse than I do.” Now that was saying something.

His thoughts were interrupted once more by the jangle of spurs. Maybe McCree wanted his blanket back, which had been left folded on the chair by his bedside. However, a pleasant scent of black tea and soft sponge cake followed the noise. When McCree rounded the corner of the curtain to his bed he was holding a tray of the aforementioned treats, and wearing a smile. “Don’t tell Angie, she’d kill me knowin’ I was sneaking you treats.” All said with a wink to finish. Hanzo couldn’t help it, he chuckled lightly and made a zipping motion over his lips. The tray was set down by his feet and served with McCree’s attentive eye and hospitality. Meaning Hanzo had a full china cup of black tea and a slab of cake that made him hope Angela didn’t need to check his blood.  
“I am going to end up with syrup for blood and those candy vines that you find so appealing for veins,” Hanzo commented before taking a hefty bite of his treat. He was suddenly starving, but sleeping for two days will do that.  
“A little treat now and then won’t kill ya. Plus I’ve never heard you complain about my cake before.” Retorted Jesse, poking his cake fork in Hanzo’s direction. Hanzo held a hand up in defeat and snorted a little at his incredulous look.  
“I’m not doubting your baking ability, I just have to wonder if a whole bag of sugar is necessary.”  
“It ain’t cake if it ain’t clogging your arteries. Now I better see the whole thing gone Mr. It’ll have you healed in no time.” He was being so attentive. Hanzo took a point to take another large bite of his treat and nod with Jesse.

Their little tea party finished, Hanzo propped himself up a little and talked over the mission. “What did happen? I remember a boom and then, then I fell.” Hanzo frowned as he tried to remember more.  
“That’s about the long and short of it. There was a charge set on the roof to go off and collapse the buildin’ so we couldn’t get the payload around as easy as we thought.” Jesse recounted softly. He was leant back in his chair and had his feet on the bed. “Thing is you and your brother set it off early and the wind was howlin’ somethin’ fierce. Your momentum stopped the whole buildin’ droppin’, but you took the brunt of it. Genji was thrown to the other buildin’ to your right. He’s alright by the way, I can see you worryin’. That armour of his is tough shit. Now you on the other hand...well you fell like a sack of bricks. Right over little ol’ me. I saw you try and grab the roof, I think that gave me the extra couple’a seconds to run over and catch you.We both landed to the floor with a bump, I think a bit of concrete knocked you clean out.” Jesse was fiddling with the frayed edges of his blanket, eyes downturned. “Ya woke a couple times in the carrier. Slurred your words, and your eyes kept rolling in your head. Lena was going apeshit and got us into the air fast. Genji supported your neck the entire time, ‘cause we didn’t have one of them collars. Angela healed you as best she could, but that staff ain’t better than a hospital.” He went quiet then, staring at the stark white walls.

Hanzo could see emotion and a million questions pass over his face, his eyes pulled taut with emotion. “I stayed here ‘cause I wanted you to see a friendly face when ya’ woke. It ain’t nice wakin’ with a head full of pain and no-one there to blame it on.” He chuckled softly and looked over to Hanzo. “Glad you’re alright. Don’t know what I’d do without you looking from the rooftops for me, always have my back.”

Hanzo felt his heart tug at the words and Jesse’s very open expression. They had flirted on and off, skirted around the issue, and always come back to just being friends. This was something that more than friends did. It was very plain on Jesse’s face. While the cowboy fiddled with his shirt to pull it back into place Hanzo reached out and intertwined his fingers with Jesse’s flesh hand. The younger man looked at him startled for a second.  
“Han’?”  
“Thank you, Jesse.” Hanzo sighed his name and closed his tired eyes. Sleep was drawing him back in.  
“Y-yeah. Always here for you, Darlin’.” Jesse squeezed his hand back, and Hanzo felt the allure of dreams ease him back to sleep, with his guardian by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic. This has been in the works for months but I had a brainstorm tonight. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
